


something we're not fighting

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: y/n didnt got trapped at the school can peter save her





	something we're not fighting

It was the late night study session at the library and as normal you want the last one there. You didn’t know what time it was when you finally finished your report for Mr Harris and began putting your stuff away.  
You walked out of the library hearing a strange nose in the hallway. You quickened your pace hoping you was getting nervous about nothing. 

 

Hale loft an hour earlier 

“has anyone seen y/n” Lydia asked as an emergency meeting had been call due to the arrival of berserker’s, Everyone was at the loft but y/n.   
Stiles tried to call her phone while Malia texted. After waiting ten minutes for a reply they didn’t get, the pack started to worry. More so the calm level headed Peter hale. 

 

Peter liked y/n, hell he loved her but never told anyone. Peter saw you as too good for him, the pack said it all the time over your friendship. They didn’t understand how you could forgive and forget about the things Peter had done and treated him the same respect you gave everyone else. So with all this in mind Peter decided to just keep his feeling to himself. 

 

When he heard y/n was missing, he struggled to hide his concern for the y/h/c girl. “what do you mean she’s missing how do you lose a human” he said hoping his mean words hid his secret.   
“she was at the library earlier” Malia said. “look at the time the is no way she’s still there” Derek said back. Peter rolled his eyes he’d asked and asked you a million times not to study late at the library on your own. “maybe she’s just on her way home sometimes she cuts though the woods” stiles told the group getting Peter more worked up. 

 

Quickly a plan was made, Derek and stiles was going to look through the woods. Scott and Malia was going to her home, Lydia the hospital. Peter insisted he’d go the school to find her. The Pack all looked confused when Peter was the first to leave “what’s wrong with him” stiles said but no one answered because honestly no one ever knew what was really going on in Peter’s head. However Derek had his suspensions on Peter’s feelings y/n. 

 

Back at the high school   
You saw the creature responsible for the noise you heard and was thankful it hadn’t seen you the only problem was it was blocking your exit. You had to cover your mouth before you screamed aloud at the sight of it. it wore an animal skull on its head and looked about 7 foot tall, with bone armour. You went back towards the library thinking you could find a different way out, when you was to busy looking out for the monster you didn’t see the trash bin behind you.  
The creature looked at you and started to run down the hallway at you. Screaming you ran round the corner not sure what to do. you tried a classroom door but it was locked. the only thing left was the library but the was only one way in or out of it. 

 

you looked behind you to see if it was any closer to you, when a pair of hands grabbed you dragging you backwards into a small room. You looked back to see peter at you, he held his hand over your mouth when you went to scream.   
A wave of relief hit you when you looked into peter blue eyes, you had always loved peters eyes, his smirk and almost everything else about the former alpha. your heart was racing but now it wasn’t just because if the monster leaking outside the safety of the tiny room but of how close peter was.

 

peters hand came away from your mouth holding onto your shoulder, “what was that” you whisper out. “something we’re not fighting” he said pulling his phone out his pocket. The glow of his phone lit up the room, as he sent a text to the rest of the pack telling them he’d found you and about berserker roaming the school. 

 

After a few minutes you stopped thinking about the monster outside and focused more on the monster inside. You could feel his chest in your back, his arm still stretched over your stomach, holding you in place. your whole body shook as you tried to calm both your heart beat and breathing. “your safe now sweetheart. You don’t need to be so nervous it doesn’t know we’re in here” he whispered in your ear. His voice was raspy sending shivers down your body. “I’m… I’m okay” you stutter out, trying to ignore the feeling of his breath on your neck. 

 

Peter smirked to himself, his wolf senses noticed the changes in your breathing and in your chemo-signals. They had gone from scared to nervous, the same nervous sent you gave off every time Peter got to close. “or I’m I the reason your so nervous” he said this time more seductively. You held your breath, spinning round to face him. 

 

This turned out to be a mistake, it was harder to control your emotions, reactions and feelings now you was looking him in the eyes. His arm stayed around you only now holding your back “you don’t make me nervous” you say trying to sound more confident “I’m nervous because we’re trapped in a cupboard” you try and lie. 

 

Lying to a werewolf was never a good idea, they always knew and Peter was no different. He lifted his free arm up moving your hair from your face, “you know I can tell when your lying” he took a step forward making you instantly go back. You felt the door on your back as Peter closed the gap between you. “why do I make you so nervous” he asked.   
You tried to think of a way to deny it but he saw that “don’t blame the berserker y/n. Your always like this around me especially when we’re alone together” he asked raising his eyebrows. 

 

Thinking of a valid reason, maybe using because he used to be evil but that would be a lie. You met Peter after his trying to kill Scott and take revenge episode and since meeting him you never truly believed he was evil. Looking at the floor biting your lip, “I like you” you mutter out quick in a single breath.   
Peter’s smile grew, he gently lifted your chin to make him face you. His eyes stirred into yours, as he decided if he should kiss you or not. “you like me?” he asked, his heart pounded in his own ears. You nodded yes, still biting your lip, now terrified because he hadn’t said or done anything.

 

Peter still didn’t know what to do, the was a line and if he crossed the would be no going back. Y/n was the only one he liked in a pack and the only one he’d call a friend. He leaned his head in close using all his will power not to cross that line and kiss you. “why?” he asked now knitting his brows.  
You swallowed hard, shrugging your shoulder a little “I don’t know I just do” you answer. Peter tilts his head, knowing that’s not the answer he was looking for, he wanted a more in depth one. You sigh “to start with your kind, well at least to me. Your ridiculously hot but you already know that, This earned a light chuckle from him, some how growing your confidence to admit your feelings to him. “you’ve always been there for me if I was ever worried or scared, helped me anytime I needed. When I’m around you my heartbeats out my chest, my head goes foggy, I get nervous and start babbling. Kind of like now” you say looking down, realising how much and fast you was talking.

 

Peter couldn’t hold back anymore, his hand came to the back of your neck as he kissed you. It was light and gentle, not very long. when it ended you whispered "what was that" peter smiled "something we're not fighting" Peter rested his head on yours “do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that” he smirked. You blushed shaking your head no.   
Peter bent a little placing both hands on the tops of your thighs lifting you up. Automatically your grip his shoulders, wrapping your legs round his waist. Peter spun you both, so now back was pressed against the wall not the door. He looked you in the eyes “your sure this is what you want, you want 'us'?” he asked giving you a type of out. 

 

Your hands go from his shoulders to his neck, your fingers playing and worming the way into his hair “your a werewolf, you already know I do” you say. This time it’s you who crashes your lips to him, this time it was a lot more rough. A clash of lips, teeth and tongues as you both fight for dominance, Peter eventually winning, your hands pulled on his hair, while his gripped and kneaded your ass. You wasn’t sure how long you had been kissing him for, the sting in your swallow lips made you think it was longer then it felt. 

 

When Peter stopped, he sighed on annoyance rolling his eyes. You were about to ask him what’s wrong, when the cupboard door opened. Scott stiles and Lydia on the other side “well they don’t look in danger to me” stiles laughed seeing you in Peter’s arms. Jumping down your mind returned to the reason why you were in the cupboard to begin with, “is it gone” you asked. Scott nodded “I think so we can’t see it anywhere so I say we leave before it comes back” he said. Peter took your hand leading you out the cupboard. 

 

At the car park Peter told you he would take you home the others getting into stiles’ jeep driving off. Getting into Peter’s car you look at him smiling “so does this mean we are an us now” you ask hopeful. Peter puts his hands on your thigh “us” he smiles back starting the engine driving out the car park.


End file.
